Cigarro sabor rojo
by Galaxias'andMeds
Summary: Durante una lluviosa tarde y refugiada bajo un paradero, Henrietta conoce a una chica de extrema belleza y personalidad bastante peculiar. Lo que parecía ser una situación cotidiana para una fumadora, se transforma rápidamente en la fórmula para seguir adelante, deseando volver a encontrar a esa chica. [Wendietta/ Yuri/Diferencias de edad].
1. Chapter 1

Con sus dieciséis años y emociones inexpertas basadas en hormonas alteradas sin atención, Henrietta podía presumir de una vida calmada y monótona. No había ningún color en su vida, con suerte ligeros destellos que variaban en el grisáceo y azul. No, no era una enfermedad a la vista ni una locura colectiva gracias a su temprana depresión, solo era un sentimiento que le llevó a ver su vida de esa manera. Claro, ese tipo de cosas jamás las hablaría ni bajo tortura china, esos eran ese tipo de secretos que solo una hoja en blanco podía poseer. El cielo parecía triste, como una tarde lluviosa de domingo debía ser. Se resguardó bajo el techo del paradero, la lluvia la pilló totalmente desprevenida y si bien se anunció un clima de este calibre por la televisión, Henrietta no pensó en lo más mínimo en salir de casa. Fue un paseo espontáneo.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y observó como la lluvia caía en los charcos de las calles, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su celular no tenía batería y para su mala suerte tampoco tenía a mano su vicio: cigarros. Sí, esas drogas que tanto se arrepiente de consumir. Claro, muchos hablan de lo genial que te ves tirando humo por la boca y nadie habla de lo genial que es la dependencia que a largo plazo genera esa mierda en tu vida. La ansiedad se hacía presente.

A juzgar por... Por nada, solo por su intuición, no debían ser más de las cinco de la tarde y la lluvia no parecía querer apiadarse de ella, pues comenzó a caer con más fuerza lo cual solo irritó el triple a la azabache. Suspiró y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta oscura, buscando calor que no hacía acto de presencia en ninguna de sus extremidades. No había muchas opciones, enfermaría quedándose ahí o enfermaría en el trayecto a casa. Ni modo, esperaría un rato más. No había un solo apuro con llegar a casa y dar sermones de donde venía a su madre. No la odiaba, al contrario, era la única persona que realmente tenía a su lado y eso lo aprendió hacía no mucho, gracias a un latente rechazo en su infancia de su parte a la mayor.

Luego de que su padre las abandonara, harto de la actitud amable de su esposa a una hija desagradecida y depresiva, solo se fue. No sin antes confesar una infidelidad de un año. Ya hacían tres años de eso y seguramente ese maldito ya tenía hasta otra hija mejor que ella. Bueno, cualquiera sería mejor que ella.

Sumergida en esos pensamientos de una época triste y oscura, no se percató de la presencia de una segunda persona. Una chica. Fue cuando el sonido de un trueno resonó en la ciudad que finalmente salió del trance y de la sorpresa, ambas dejaron escapar un pequeño grito.

Ambas se miraron.

La chica que estaba sentada a su lado tenía un pelo oscuro como la noche, largo y brilloso. Ojos de un café tan claro que se podía confundir con tonos naranjos y una piel blanca, digna de la envidia de una muñeca. Se sintió cohibida por la belleza de esa chica.

— Días horribles ¿no? —. Dijo la chica con una voz calmada. No supo que decir por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. — Pareces tener frío ¿qué haces aquí?

Al parecer esta chica era bastante habladora y muy confiada, eso o era un enferma mental cuya misión era secuestrarla. Se alejó ligeramente de esa chica, por si las dudas.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando? — Había duda en su voz, pero intentó sonar firme. No debía dejar que sus paranoias la consumieran. La otra sonrió. El corazón de la gótica pareció dar una vuelta.

— Tenías el maquillaje corrido y pensé que estabas llorando. — Una respuesta simple que hizo que las mejillas de la chica ardieran por vergüenza. Si realmente tenía el maquillaje corrido debía verse patética.

— Era la lluvia. Estoy bien.

La contraria solo asintió.

Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio, esa chica tan bella solo estaba ahí, mirando al suelo como si una historia se estuviera desarrollando en él. Y Henrietta se dedicaba a darle pequeñas miradas a la otra. Estaba extrañada, nunca un desconocido se acercó a comprobar si estaba bien, es decir, nadie tenía la obligación de ser amable con ella y no sabía sin sentirse feliz o asustada.

Fue cuando esa chica sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarros que esas dudas parecieron calmarse. Porque, cualquiera se podría vender por un vicio y bajar la guardia.

— ¿Quieres? — Ofreció, casi leyéndole la mente. Obviamente no se hizo de rogar y una mueca afirmativa se formó en su rostro. — Me llamo Wendy. — Estiró la cajetilla a la otra, quien sacó un cigarrillo. — ¿Tú?

Vaciló un poco. ¿Era correcto dar su nombre como si nada a una desconocida?

— Por cierto, las menores no deberían aceptar este tipo de cosas.

Ahí va el consejo del día, gracias por recalcar alto tan obvio. El ceño de Henrietta se frunció.

— Fuiste tú quien me ofreció. — Hizo una leve pausa. — Me llamo Henrietta, dieciséis años. Un no-gusto conocerte.

Wendy sonrió. Al parecer molestó a la chica y si bien no era algo para reír, no iba a perder la compostura con una chica menor. Se mantuvo en calma.

— Tienes razón, devuélveme ese cigarro. — El tono divertido que uso en la frase causo un escalofrío en Henrietta. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

— Sueña, ya lo perdiste. — Y más tarde que temprano se dio cuenta que no tenía fuego. Se dio un golpe mental y bajó la mirada. —... ¿Tienes fuego?

— Claro. Pero siendo yo una mayor de edad no debería darle estas facilidades a una niña. — Como antes, no había veneno en su voz, solo una intención de molestar un poco a Henrietta y, hasta que quizás riera.

— Nada te cuesta y seguro será la primera y última vez que nos veamos. — Estaba luchando por no mandarla al carajo. Estaba irritada y la belleza de Wendy no era suficiente para calmarse. — ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

— Uhm, buen punto. — Sacó un encendedor del mismo bolso y presionó el botón superior, sacando una flama. Luego encendió su cigarrillo. — Pero no es suficiente para convencerme. Y tengo veintisiete años.

Sintiéndose rendida, tiró el cigarro que tenía en sus manos al agua y se levantó.

— Pues adiós, espero no verte más, señorita de las edades. — Acomodó su ropa y se colocó el gorro de la chaqueta.

No alcanzó a dar un solo paso para cuando una fina mano en su hombro la detuvo. Más molesta que antes, se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Wendy, una mirada indescifrable que provocó un ligero temblor en sus piernas.

— Era broma, lo siento. — En ningún momento su sonrisa decayó, pero si se hizo más cálida a su parecer. Colores cálidos que le recordaban al hogar.

El cigarro que previamente había encendido ahora estaba frente a ella, con la marca de pintalabios rojizo en un extremo.

— Es tuyo. Espero nos veamos nuevamente y me devuelvas el cigarro. — Habló tan bajito que parecía el viento susurrando en las calles.

Tontamente, tomó el objeto. Estaba tan distraída observando la marca rojiza en el blanco papel del cigarro, que no se dio cuenta para cuando esa tan peculiar mujer se estaba retirando, dándole a Henrietta la vista de una contorneada espalda.

* * *

 **Ah, el amor de una gótica y una popular. Ni idea de si lo continuare pero lo más probable es que sí.**

 **Bueno, acá la primera parte de la historia de una hermosa pareja que merece mucho más amor. Yo en su lugar le daría una oportunidad a estas dos estúpidas.**

 **Y bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Son muy raras las veces en las que, cuando tu madre te cita a hablar durante la cena, se trata de algo bueno. Henrietta estaba más que acostumbrada a que cuando eso ocurre, no son buenas noticias para su persona. A lo largo de su vida durante la cena recibió noticias difíciles de digerir. Desde la muerte de su primera mascota hasta la separación de sus padres, pasando por otros temas de los cuales prefería no acordarse por pura comodidad a su estado emocional.

Se sentó en la silla, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a su madre. Aprovechando el tiempo en que ella estaba en la cocina sirviendo una cena para dos, se dedicó a pasar películas en su cabeza de cuál sería el tema de conversación aquella tarde. ¿Y si había decidido irse y dejarla? ¿O si se mudaban? Quizás hasta le decía sobre la muerte de algún familiar. Ninguna de las ideas era atrayente y a más pensaba los escalofríos aumentaban. No es bueno ser paranoica, pero tantos años con una mala noticia tras otra no llevan a nada bueno y como resultado, acabas pensando tonterías cuando mencionan la frase _tenemos que hablar._ Finalmente, cruzando la puerta que une la cocina con el comedor, aparece aquella mujer que tantos nervios le dio a lo largo del día, porque no, al parecer es ley que los temas malos se hablen justo antes de ir a dormir, así puedes tener dulce sueños y despertar feliz al día siguiente. La lógica humana.

— Bien…—Antes de que la mayor pudiera siquiera acercarse a la mesa con dos platos de lo que parecía ser arroz con carne en cada mano, Henrietta ya había comenzado a hablar. — ¿Qué querías hablar?

La otra se acercó a paso calmado a la mesa, dejando uno de los platos en frente de su hija. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que esperara unos segundos y caminó al otro extremo de la mesa, sentándose y quedando frente a la azabache. Si había algo que la gótica odiaba era la calma que tenía su madre con cosas que le involucraban. No era la culpa de nadie la poca paciencia de Henrietta, pero un poco de consideración nunca estaba de más.

— Cariño. —Suspiró con pesadez, delatándose preocupada ante su hija la cual frunció el entrecejo.

— Soy toda oídos. — A cada segundo pasaba, el ambiente se volvía incómodo y la habitación parecía gritarle en el oído que saliera corriendo. Las ganas no le faltaban y eso era reflejado en su cara y el cómo sus músculos se iban tensando.

— Tú sabes que solo somos nosotras dos en este momento. —Hubo una pausa pequeña dando a entender la espera de una respuesta que no llego, la menor se mantuvo quieta. Decidió seguir. — También sabes lo mucho que me preocupa tu estado.

— Realmente creo que no estoy entendiendo nada. —Dijo con una sinceridad rara en ella.

— Hablé con tu profesora jefe hoy, no me habló cosas precisamente buenas. Me dijo que tus notas no iban nada mal, que ya no te saltas clases tan seguido y que atiendes mejor en clases.

— Sigo sin entender ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? — El silencio reinó unos segundos y la castaña levantó la vista, con una mirada seria que hizo que la otra pasara saliva.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no te relacionas bien con los demás chicos?

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas, la mirada de la Biggle mayor no cambiaba mientras que la menor permanecía incrédula sobre la situación… ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Era en serio? Los músculos en el cuerpo de Henrietta se relajaron y dejó escapar una risa de sus labios.

— No sé qué parte de mi vida te perdiste pero siempre ha sido así. —Ya más tranquila, tomó el tenedor y lo llevo al plato, dispuesta para comenzar a comer.

— No me perdí nada, amor. La diferencia es que antes tenías a esos tres chicos que eran tus amigos. — Imitó la acción de la chica y también comenzó a comer con calma.

— Los recuerdo.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Fueron sus compañeros de aventura durante mucho tiempo en su niñez y hasta podría decirse que los recordaba con cariño. Hasta que con el paso del tiempo, la relación entre los cuatro se comenzó a oxidar.

Jamás entendió a que se refería su padre cuando antes de irse de su vida, le dijo que todas las relaciones se terminaban, quizás tenía que ver con que se lo dijo en una edad donde estaba tan concentrada en vivir junto a su reducido grupo de amigos, que jamás se detuvo a pensar aquella frase con los pies en la tierra. Era doloroso saber que lo dijo pensando en la relación padre-hija de ambos. Claro, si algo así podía morir con el tiempo ¿Por qué entre amigos no? Es el curso natural de las cosas.

Según terceros y la escasa comunicación que mantenía con los otros tres, Michael se fue de la ciudad a quien sabe dónde, Pete ya lleva una relación de años con el chico vampiro que tanto decía odiar y Firkle se unió a un grupo conformista de un canadiense y dos chicas. Aparentemente llevaban una buena vida.

—Hija, mira… Sé que tu vida no ha sido de lo más bonita, pero si la prima Natt ha superado una depresión de años y logró tener una vida normal, seguro que tú también puedes.

— ¡La diferencia es que ella tenía psiquiatras y esas cosas! —Definitivamente el rumbo de la conversación estaba comenzado a inquietarla más que al principio y la sonrisa que su madre le dedicó fue la bomba detonante en su interior.

— Es por eso que conseguí una hora con una psicóloga.

La mayor seguía comiendo, tranquila. Henrietta dejó caer el tenedor, alzando una ceja y abriendo ligeramente la boca. Ya sentía que era demasiada calma para ser una conversación a la hora de la cena. Movió sus labios, como si quisiera hablar pero nada salía de su garganta.

—Mamá ¿es de verdad? —Dijo casi en un susurro. La mayor asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Una psicóloga? ¡¿Para mí!? ¡Mamá, no necesito eso! ¡Esos desgraciados no hacen más que drogarte con pastillas de orígenes raros! ¡No pienso ir ahí! —Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, cruzando sus brazos. Su madre suspiró. Era curioso como cambiaban las cosas, hace años atrás se hubiera disculpado con ella y hubieran dejado el tema en el olvido. En su interior esperaba algo así ahora mismo, que su madre se retractara. —Mamá.

— La cita está agendada para el próximo mes.

Pero claro, las cosas cambiaban y a regaña dientes, se aprende que no solo tú tienes derecho a esas evoluciones, el resto también.

Henrietta comenzó a tragar con rapidez su comida, incluso daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se atragantaría y caería muerta de la silla. Ese tipo de comportamientos eran normales en ella cuando estaba enojada, y sí, lo estaba. No necesitaba, o más bien, no quería un _loquero_ en su vida. Eso era para esquizofrénicos e imbéciles conformistas que obviamente no tenían nada que ver con ella. Y además no era depresión lo que tenía, era obviamente solo pena, pena momentánea que se iría en algún momento. Una vez su plato estaba vacío con solo unos granitos de arroz que fácilmente eran contables con dos manos, se levantó y salió del comedor en dirección a las escaleras.

Subió casi corriendo hasta su habitación, y tras llegar, entró cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que el golpe resonó como un eco en la casa. Ese era otro comportamiento normal en sus estados de ira. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cama y sacó de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón su celular, marcando un número de entre los contactos. Luego de unos segundos se escuchó del otro lado de la línea la respiración de alguien.

— Me voy de casa. Necesito tu ayuda. —Como respuesta obtuvo nada más que silencio. — ¡Es enserio!

— _Henrietta, la última vez que lo intentamos fue un fracaso. Al final me castigaron a mí y no a ti._

— Bueno, solo a ti se te ocurre que nos fuéramos a tu vieja casa del árbol. — Soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Comentario que hizo enojar a la otra chica.

— _¡Parecía una buena idea! En fin ¿Cuál es la razón?_

— Me van a llevar a una psicóloga. ¡Oye, no te rías!

— _Pff, lo lamento, es solo… ¿Tú? Joder, compadezco a esa mujer. ¿Pero sabes? Te haría bastante bien._

— Eres una traidora, Red.

— _Que va, siempre puedes quemarle la oficina. Te ayudo si quieres._

— ¿Bromeas? Eres la peor compañera de crimen que hay.

— _Jódete._

—Gracias por nada.

— _No hay de qué._

Y así acabó la llamada. Era curioso como aun alguien como ella tenía siquiera una amiga. Esa chica, Red era su salvación de una muerte segura, es decir, todos tienen a alguien que con la sola presencia pueden iluminar un mal día y en el caso de Henrietta era la pelirroja. Esa chica sarcástica y ligeramente cruel era una luz.

Se movió hasta poder sentarse en la orilla de la cama, luego dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche a su izquierda. Luego su mirada se desvió al cigarrillo que reposaba cerca de la lámpara, el único que no había fumado y por una razón bastante tonta a su parecer. Pertenecía a esa chica de la tarde lluviosa.

Habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses desde aquel día en que conoció a esa chica tan rara que se robó sus noches de sueño. Jamás admitiría que en más de una ocasión volvió a aquel paradero a la misma hora y el mismo día, esperando por ella para devolverle el cigarro y que todo volviera a ser como antes, sin verla en la mayoría de sus sueños. Pero al parecer solo era una simple casualidad del destino pues jamás la volvió a ver. Llegaba a dudar sobre si realmente había estado soñando o no. Incluso puede que esté muerta o solo fuera una manifestación en su mente producto de la soledad.

Tomó el objeto en sus manos y reviso el extremo con la marca roja. Por alguna razón le hacía ilusión volverla a ver, de alguna manera se sentía feliz de que alguien se hubiera preocupado por ella sin tener un porqué y podría ser genial tener una amiga así.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso de la casa, la mayor sacaba del bolsillo exterior de su cartera un papel.

— Doctora Testaburger… Uhm. — Leyó.

Jamás había escuchado hablar de esa mujer, sin embargo realmente esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera ayudar a su hija. Como madre, de vez en cuando se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de Henrietta y jamás encontraba una respuesta, era claro que tenía que ver con la poca comunicación entre ambas, era más frustrante de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Sin embargo estaba consciente de que el golpe más bajo fue sin duda el como su padre las abandonó. Se ponía en el lugar de la adolescente y no podía entender la frialdad y des-humanización para abandonar a alguien que claramente te necesita.

Pero si bien el futuro no parecía hacer grandes promesas de bienestar para ambas, quería hacer algo bien por la menor. Dobló el papel ágilmente. Ya pensaría donde guardarlo para que Henrietta no lo encontrara y lo tirara o quemara.

* * *

 **Y sí, decidí continuarlo ¿Por qué? pues porque la otepé merece amor.**


End file.
